


Story ideas!!!

by Stormlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlock/pseuds/Stormlock
Summary: I know that I'm not the best writer in the world but I think that I am a rather creative person so here are some ideas for stories that I came up with, if you comment that you want me to write these then I will but feel free to use these ideas and make your own fics, I love reading and this fandom is one of best I know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Story ideas!!!

Title: our parents are friends lets take it a step further.

Description: When Klaus finds out that Hayley is pregnant he doesn't bow down to the witches demands, he instead uses his significant power to free her from the blood tie that she is under, when the child is born he names her Hope and leaves a disgusted Hayley in the hospital, he moves to England where he raises her for seventeen years, but he is called by someone that he never expected to hear from again, Caroline Forbes. Klaus still has some business to tie up in England so he sends Hope on ahead in order to get her enrolled into Mystic Falls high, when Hope arrives she goes to her father mansion where she is greeted by a pretty brunette lighting candles.

"Well then love it seems like you've broken into my humble house, is this somekind of American thing or do you just go into strange places and light candles for no reason?" Hope had a smirk over her face as the girl jumped slightly, she watched as the girls face changed from shock to awe and lastly to a small pout.

"Okay first of all don't call me love with that sexy as hell accent, second please don't try to lie about owning the place my mom is friends with the actual owner and lastly I like some mood lighting when I drink my problems away happy?"

Fandom: Legacies/originals/vampire diaries

#####

Title: Annabeth Potter and the very first friend. 

Description: Annabeth Potter knew her role in life she was the freak of the Dursley house the one who did all the up keep and the one who took all of the punishment, however when the Dursleys were sent to New Orleans to meet with an investor in Vernons business Annabeth found a friend, her first friend and that person was named Hope Mikealson.

In this one the Hollow didn't exist and thus Hope was kept by the Mikealsons, they had taken over New Orleans again when Hope was four after realising that since Klaus is half wolf then the werewolfs venom wouldn't effect him, he used himself as a distraction while the rest of the family took down Marcels army, after a fierce battle Klaus managed to defeat Marcel and a year later he was stripped of his power. When Annabeth or Harry if you wish was taken up to the Mikealson manor she meets Hope and Elijah who quickly realises that the 'normal' family was beating a defenceless girl.

Fandoms: the Originals/Harry Potter

Extra idea for those interested: when Hope and Annabeth are playing Annabeth notices the bracelet Hope wears, when she touches it a cold feeling goes through her body and she screams in pain since her magic was keeping the pain from effecing her too badly and the anti magic got rid of that, this could be how the abuse is descovered.  
###

Title:

Description: After he shoved the white oak into Elijahs heart Klaus feels himself disintegrating and wonders what his next life would be, Klaus then wakes up in the bedroom of his house in Mystic falls tracing the crecent moon birth mark in Hayleys back. Naturally he is confused since Hayley had died and for that matter she wasn't a vampire, he runs to one person who has always listened to him even if he was being a dick. 

Caroline Forbes really wasn't expecting a half naked Klaus Mikealson on her front porch but hey she loves the view, however when he starts going on about New Orleans and his own death as well as a child named Hope she convinces herself that it is a dream and well what else is a teen vampire to do except jump his bones.

Fandoms: Vampire diaries/the Originals

Extra idea: Caroline ends up pregnant and some how Rebekah goes to Alarics wedding and she gets the twins..


End file.
